


An Understanding

by KatherineRose2000



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineRose2000/pseuds/KatherineRose2000
Summary: “Did you love him?"She can tell he’s thought over this question before. He means Wickham, of course.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I've been wanting to write Pride and Prejudice stuff for a long time now, so thank you for being here.  
> Happy trails :)

“Did you love him?”

She can tell he’s thought over this question before. He means Wickham, of course.

Her husband, so steadfast, so earnest and worthy of all her affection and esteem (if not the most open natured creature). Elizabeth knows it wouldn't make a difference to him if she had, only but for the pain it would have caused her, and by extension him. For her sake as much as for his she is glad that this was not the case.

“I did not. He lacked…substance. If my mind did not know it at the time my heart did.”

He looks relieved, the tension swept away from his brow, and it is a relief she is overjoyed to bestow upon him. No one else has claimed her heart.

“I am glad,” is all he says.

“Did you, husband?” she questions with a small, impish smile. “Did you love anyone else?”

“No.”

Elizabeth does not question the truth of it. They have, each of them, made a vow of honesty, if not in words then in actions.

“Good,” she says simply, although it is a strangely strong relief. She had not expected it to mean so much.

He smiles.

They look at each other. And look.

“Well,” says she finally, “it seems we have reached an understanding, Mr. Darcy.”

“It would seem so, Mrs. Darcy.”

They sit back and bask in it for a while.


End file.
